dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 60
'Episode 60 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 59 Next: Episode 61 Highlights * Free Press Media was singing about atheists again * Vigilant Christian exposed Star Wars * Steven Anderson wants to kill homosexuals * The debut appearance of the Faded Holy Soldier * The peasants mocking the Faded Holy Soldier for a few minutes (0:52:01) Videos Played # Dark Matter Atheists Are Whiners Song # Star Wars: Episode VII - The Satanic Illuminati Force Awakens EXPOSED !!! # God vs. Atheism: Which is More Rational? # Christian Pastor's 'Biblical' FINAL SOLUTION to AIDS: Kill All The Gays # Atheism/Evolution Sucks! Part 2.(Live from the good Ol south) # Exodus Movie Actor Christian Bale: Moses was Barbaric! # Cop will not be indicted after killing Eric Garner (can't find) # Cop talks to man for his "hands in his pockets" # Charles Barkley Defending the Cops (can't find) # Militant atheist 'War on Christmas' explained by Clinical Psychologist on The O'Reilly Factor # The Bible Could Cure Ebola (can't find) Start of the Show The show started off by TJ announcing how the Vigilant Christian wasn't able to come on the show. The peasants played a video of Free Press Media singing his next "''musical masterpiece", complaining about how atheists being whiners. The next video they played was from the Vigilant Christian, where he exposed Star Wars as an evil satanic Illuminati mind-control tool. According to him, the force endorses eastern philosophy which is satanic in his own right. After that madness, they played a video from Prager "University" about how religion is way more logical and rational than atheism. The man in the video made the weakest cookie cutter arguments against atheism. The DP went on to play a video of Pastor Steven L. Anderson who advocated killing homosexuals as the final solution to AIDS. They followed that up with another crazy person who goes by the name of Faded Holy Soldier. He had a list of reasons why atheism/evolution is utterly ridiculous. He then went way off topic to talk about the evils of the pharmaceutical companies. Middle of the Show The Drunken Peasants played a video from that idiot Zonation, who went on a rant about the movie Exodus: Gods and Kings, ''because the movie tried to offer a scientifically accurate portrayal of the parting of the Red Sea and the main actor Christian Bale called Moses barbaric. They moved on to a news story about the Cop who killed Eric Garner and how he will not be Indicted because he was just using self-defense. There was another Cop story played about one being suspicious of a black man having his hands in his pockets. Another police-related video was played of Charles Barkley defending the cops from douchebags like TJ Kirk. A video from Fox News was played by Bill O'Reilly proving the War on Christmas exists because an atheist billboard that was Christmas themed. Bill then brought on an agnostic who showed how atheists are just jealous of the Christians. Then, they took a break. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants returned to play a video of Glenn Beck using the Bible as a vaccine for Ebola. The DP judged a lot of the entrees of the Draw Scotty Contest. They then answered some stupid fucking questions. Quotes * "''The force is the force, you fucking dipshit" -TJ responding to the Vigilant Christian * "This guy is totally fucking stupid" -Scotty responding to the Vigilant Christian * "Stay away from that Ching Chong Ping Pong bullshit" -TJ * "You know what, they call him Confucius cuz he was real Confused about not being Christian" -Scotty Trivia * TJ called the Vigilant Christian a retard * PragerU is a dungeon of intellectual bankrupcy * Zonation is a dumbass Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes